Learning to Fly
by DaniJ6
Summary: A story about Lisa Hyde, Steven's little sister, at a time in her life when nothing is certain. Growing up can be tough, luckily she has her adored brother, the Formans and her friends to help her out. Title and chapters are Pink Floyd songs.
1. Paranoid Eyes

'Learning to Fly' 

Chapter 1 – Paranoid Eyes

I'm sure from a stranger's point of view we look nothing alike. Almost everything in our physical appearance is contrasted; He is kinda tall with an average build while I am shortish and a little stocky; he has wild light brown hair while my hair is darker and almost straight. The only physical thing we have in common are our eyes, which are identical. But he keeps his covered 90 of the time by his sunglasses, which is basically covering up the only thing that links us physically as brother and sister. People always comment on my eyes; they tell me they are honest, or sad, thoughtful, deep or even confined. They say eyes are the windows of the soul; I don't usually read into that kinda crap much but I believe that. My brother has piercing blue eyes that look gloomy yet pensive, they tell his story, our story. That is why he keeps them concealed, to cover up the pain of our past. His eyes show a weakness that he doesn't want anybody to know he has.

Some people joke because we look nothing alike that 'one of us must be adopted' or we 'must have different dads'. I use to get upset when people said stuff like that because knowing my real parents, anything could be true. Sometimes it would even make me cry, if I didn't have my brother, I had no one. My 'family' already barely qualified and now they were trying to take away the only person I had. But whenever I worried about it, Steven would always reassure me, 'brother and sister? What does that mean anyways? In my experience naming family members means nothing. Mom? What does that _really _mean? Some alcoholic bitch that walks out on us cause she met a trucker? Like think about it. The word family means nothing to me. You're my girl. You got me. That's all you need to know for sure.' Although it was never very reassuring reassurance, it was the best I would ever get out of Steven. And it was enough.

It was only recently during preparation for an English oral that I took on Stevens philosophy on families. As soon as I was told about the topic I knew I was going to struggle. "**My Family and What They Mean to Me**". 'Yes! That's easy' my classmates all whispered to the person next to them. But the guy next to me, Heman, my best friend since grade two didn't say anything. He knew better. I was in a dilemma. I didn't want to get up there and give people a big heart wrenching story about how shitty my life has been at times. I didn't want sympathy. I didn't want the teacher to think I needed to see the school councilor. I just didn't want to do the assignment. I felt anxious about it for the rest of the day. Right up until bedtime that night. That night I was lying on my bed listening to my brothers 'Led Zeppelin 2' album, he would kill me if he knew, but was out with his girlfriend Jackie so I stuck with the 'what he doesn't know can't hurt him' line.

'Lisa? You didn't say goodnight' a cheery Kitty stood at my doorway.

'Yeah Sorry, I've been a bit distracted with homework' I said trying to concentrate on the blank page in front of me

She let out her laugh that most would describe as annoying but I found endearing. 'You? Occupied with homework? Now that's funny!'

I smiled because that was true. 'I have to write a report on my family and what they mean to me.' My tone loosened 'And I don't want everything to think I'm a nutcase, which they will if I say what my 'family' really means to me. Not to mention I may be expelled for my use of profanity'.

She let out some muffled laughter as she started picking up things off my floor. 'Oh dear. Well maybe instead of turn your oral into a satanic rant you should concentrate on the things about your family you like.'

I was kind of surprised. 'Like what? Their spontaneity?'

She laughed again. I loved making her laugh. It really was infectious. 'Oh dear, that is clever too. But I meant Steven.'

'I can't write an 8 minute oral on him. He'd take up 3 minutes tops. I mean lets face it, he isn't the most interesting person.'

She folded my Bob Dylan t-shirt and placed it on the floor next to my jeans. 'Well, you can usually make a simple excuse for why you're late go on until we don't care anymore. I'm sure you can pull it off.' She smiled and kissed my forehead 'Good night'.

As soon as she left I started writing. A burst of creativity rushed over me. But it was short lived. I had written three lines when I heard footsteps coming upstairs. Thinking it was Red I quickly reached for the light, but was too late.

'What are you still doing awake? It's almost 2 in the morning!' He whispered harshly at my door. I squinted at the figure in the door and made out Steven smirking at me with his hands on his hips.

'Oh Steven! You scared me!' I whispered just as bitterly back.

He tip toed in exaggeratedly and sat on my bed with a huge grin on his face.

'No prize for guessing why your so jolly! What have you been doing with Jackie until 2 in the morning?' I say in mock horror.

'Nothing I wish to discuss with my little sister' he laughs

'Hey believe me, I don't wanna hear it either' I pretend to be lost in my writing

'So what are you doing anyways? What are you writing about at this ridiculous hour? And don't give me that crap about the moon inspiring you, I don't buy it. You're not Jim Morrison.'

'This stupid English assignment on my "family"' I exaggerate the family part. 'Mrs. Foreman thinks I should do the whole thing on you, seeing you're the only person in the family I don't blame for my insanity.'

'What have you got so far?' he took the page from me. Paused slightly and then broke into a big grin and he recited it back to me. 'I have a brother. His name is Steven. He is 19, four years older than me. He has wild hair.' He broke out in hysterics. 'Wow A+ right there' he said in between laughter 'Did Kelso help you with this?'

'Shut up! It's hard!' You don't really get my creative juices going. What do you want me to write?'

'Well anything would be better than that!' he joked but then his whole demeanor changed. 'What does 'family' mean to you?' Only he has the ability to change moods that quickly, from laughing to dead serious.

'I don't know. Your blood relatives.' I shrug

'Yeah? I see family as your support system. People who are there for you and love you and help you out.' He paused for a second, almost like he was reflecting. 'I guess its all how you look at it.'

It was silent for a while. 'Yeah you have a point there! Thanks.' Finally, I knew what I was going to do. My family was the Forman's. Sure they aren't my biological family but they are the closest thing I've ever known to it.

'Glad I could help ya there Lis, now get some sleep. It's late. I have work tomorrow'. He kissed my cheek, smiled and left.

I fell asleep right away. I was satisfied. My family was just as good as anyone else's, even better. The oral didn't bother me for another second that night.


	2. Another Brick in the Wall

Chapter 2 – Another Brick in the Wall 

The next morning I was woken by Red voice booming up the stairs. It was the warning that I had over slept, knowing he only gave one I got dressed as quickly as I could and raced into the bathroom get ready. Which was where I found Eric starring blankly into the mirror.

'What are you doing?' I asked annoyed. I had to be at Andrew Kelso's house in 20 minutes or I would miss my lift to school.

'Do you think my face is maturing?' he asked stroking his chin

I went to laugh but then realized he was being serious. 'Eric your body will decide when its time. Don't rush it.' I tried not to sound patronizing, but all I really cared about was cleaning my teeth.

'I'm serious, I think my jaw bone is becoming more defined'

'Yep, it is for sure'. I lied. The poor guy was delusional at times. I put my toothbrush back in its color coordinated holder Kitty had made especially made for me. Mine was purple and labeled 'Lovely Lisa'. It sat right in between 'Super Steven' and 'Excellent Eric'. Sometimes I wondered when she had the time.

'I gotta go Eric; I'll miss my lift. See ya tonight.' I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He called something after me but I was thinking too hard to hear and running too late to care.

'Morning' I grabbed my lunch and made for the door. Hoping no one would stop me.

'Lisa, Honey, Breakfast! You forgot Breakfast!' Kitty called out the door. I cursed myself for not being far enough away to pretend I couldn't hear her.

'Yeah I know Mrs. Forman, but I'm late. I'll miss my lift with Andrew and have to walk to school so I have to leave, like, now.' I said frantically walking back toward the door.

'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.' The amount of times I've heard that since moved in here. Before then I never ate breakfast and nothings changed dramatically since I started.

'Sit down and eat'. I knew I had lost when Red joined in.

'But Red…' its amazing what the thought of walking to school does to a person. I was talking back to Red at 7:30 in the morning. 'I'm late, I have to be at the Kelso's…'

'Sit down and eat.' His eyes remained on the paper. His tone the same.

'But…I'll have to...' I tired again

'Sit. Now. Last time I'll tell you'. He was giving me his evil glare by this stage. Daring me to challenge him again. Steven sat beside him; I could tell he was enjoying this.

I gave up and sat down.

'If you miss your lift, it will teach you a lesson. Get up earlier. It's that simple' He was back to his paper. He was heartless at times. But he had a soft spot for me, which he tired to hide.

I took some toast and decided seeing I was going to be late I might as well be late enough to miss something good; biology first period would do nicely. I ate breakfast in silence, making my irritation evident. I sat there until Mrs. Forman rushed me off for school telling me I would be late 'unless you leave now'. I bit my tongue. She meant well.

'Say hey to Mini Kelso for me' Steven never knew where the line was, it seemed he never understood when it wasn't the right time to open his big mouth. I DO NOT want Robert Kelso. Sure he is sweet and sensitive and smart but that doesn't mean I want him. We have been friends forever, it just wasn't right. Robert Kelso, apart from looking exactly like his brothers; is in no other way anything like them. He is one of the smartest people I've ever known; he is shy, modest and mature. The complete opposite of his older brother Andrew, who just so happens to be another one of my closest friends. He is a year older than Robert and I, which doesn't mean anything else to us than he has his license. He certainly doesn't have it over us maturity or intelligence wise. He is good fun though.

My walk to school was the most boring walk ever. Point Place is such a dreary town. I've lived here all my life and nothing in the least bit interesting has ever happened. I kicked a rock along and planned my excuse for being late. I would probably have to stay after school to make up for lost time. I arrived half way into Biology; I got my books and walked as slowly as I could into the class. It is my most detested subject and teacher.

'Your late Miss Hyde'. Mr. Peterson hates me.

'Oh really?' I hate him more.

'Half an hour late Miss Hyde. Why do you bother turning up?' God he was an asshole

'I only come for the captivating and inspirational lessons of yours sir.' I couldn't live without sarcasm

'See me after class'. It's going to be a great day I thought to myself.

I took a seat next to Heman, who had his face buried in his arms, asleep probably. Robert Kelso turned around from in front of me and flashed an understanding smile. Wow. He looked hot today. The rest of the class I spent glaring at Mr. Peterson while he tired to convince himself and the class of the importance of Punnett squares. The bell rang and I prayed he forgot.

'Miss Hyde' He didn't.

'Yes Sir. Great class today, riveting stuff.' I could try

'Don't be smart Miss Hyde, it doesn't suit you'.

'Oh c'mon sir! I'm sorry I was late, what do you want from me? It won't happen again'. I lied.

'Well for starters I'd like you to turn up on time. Listening would be good too and attempting to do some work would also help.' I hated being talked down to.

'Ok, I'll take that on board. Can I go now?' I'd had enough

'I would like an essay from you Miss Hyde, on my desk by the end of the day. Giving me an explanation why you don't take school seriously. Believe it or not you have definite potential. But you're just like your brother.' He was so condescending it made me sick. He meant that last remark as an insult, as they all do, but as always I took it as a compliment.

I left the room. Why _did_ I bother coming? The next periods up to lunchtime were just normal boring classes; I stayed pretty quiet and just did what I was asked to do. I didn't need any more trouble. The bell for lunch rung and I've never heard a sweeter sound. I went and sat with my friends. Being with them always made me feel better. Andrew and Heman were having some stupid argument over who was a better guitarist Hendrix or Page. I thought it was obvious but couldn't be bothered getting involved. Robert also watched in amusement while Sarah, the other girl who rounded out our group, rolled her eyes in disgust.

'So I take it your not doing Mr. Petersons assignment then?' Robert asked when he got bored of dumb and dumber.

'Oh shit!' I had totally forgotten. 'I'll do it now; I already know what I'm writing. Can I have some paper and a pen?' Heman didn't have a locker. He had one book and one blue biro and always carried them around with him. I ripped out a page and titled my paper 'Why I don't take school seriously'. I then proceeded to scribble Pink Floyd lyrics down my page:

We don't need no education.  
We don't need no thought control.  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom.  
Teacher, leave those kids alone.  
Hey, teacher, leave those kids alone!  
ALL IN ALL YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER BRICK IN THE WALL

ALL IN ALL YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER BRICK IN THE WALL.

We don't need no education.  
We don't need no thought control.  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom.  
Teachers, leave those kids alone.  
Hey, teacher, leave those kids alone!  
ALL IN ALL YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER BRICK IN THE WALL

ALL IN ALL YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER BRICK IN THE WALL.

The last two lines of each stanza were in capitals. I wrote in huge letters down the bottom: By Lisa Hyde. Just in case he wouldn't know. I looked up to discover four faces expressing totally different positions to my paper.

'Don't Lisa! It's not worth it!' Sarah was the conservative one.

'Red will kill you!' Heman stated more amused than concerned.

Andrew just did his goofy laugh Robert didn't say anything. Although I knew he would recommend I didn't hand it in, he knows me well enough to know telling me not to do something; makes me want to do it more.

I handed it in at the end of the day. Well close enough, I put in on Mr. Petersons desk because he wasn't there. Andrew and Robert were waiting in the car park for me. I jumped him and we went back to their house. The Kelso house is like nothing I've ever seen before. But if I had to compare it to something, it would probably be a zoo. Kids everywhere, yelling, fighting and throwing things. It's a mad house! The boys and I usually just hang out in the driveway shooting hoops to keep out of everyone's way; especially Mrs. Kelso, she's a little insane but who could blame the poor woman?

'Remember when we use to almost count down the days until they finished school so they'd go off to college and we'd get the basement?' I brought up randomly in the middle of our fourth game of horse. 'They' being my brother and his friends.

'That was wishful thinking. Not one of the bums went off to college'. Robert made an impossible shot.

'Its not so bad here, our driveway is an all right place just to hang out'. Andrew was always the optimist.

Just as he finished his sentence an irate Mrs. Kelso stuck her head out of the kitchen window and screamed 'You boys better be watching little Megan on her bike!' Andrew ran out into the street to find his little sister while Robert and I looked at each other and laughed. He returned carrying a four-year-old girl who was covered in dirt.

'What were you saying Andrew?' I giggled

We all heard a door slam and looked to the house, Michael Kelso was storming towards us; 'Will you please just do what Mom says guys!' he seemed irritated. 'I'm going to Forman's and I don't want to have to come home to more yelling'. He took Megan and put her in the house and then jumped in his Kombi Van and backed out of the driveway.

'Do you want a lift home Lisa?' He asked me impatiently

'Yeah actually that would be good, I've done enough walking today' I hopped in the front.

'You bailing on us?' Andrew pretended to be hurt.

'Yeah sorry guys, I'll see you tomorrow'.

'Good luck!' Robert called out as we sped off down the road.

Michael looked at me with his goofy grin. 'Good luck with what? What did you do now?'

I had forgotten all about my paper. Damn I wish I didn't hand that in, I'm not in the mood for its consequences. 'Oh nothing much, just handed in Pink Floyd lyrics as a paper'.

He laughed. 'I use to hand in lyrics all the time in English; I pretended I wrote them when we were doing poetry. 'Stairway to Heaven' got me my best mark all year!'

I laughed. I couldn't be bothered explaining. As we pulled up at my house Michael looked at me really seriously. I got a little scared. 'So…'he started 'Which one of my brothers do you want?'

'Shut up Michael' I laughed and slammed his van door. 'Thanks for the lift.' I made my way down to the basement and was happy to discover Jackie sitting by herself watching TV.

'Hey Jackie'

'Hey' She was preoccupied with Starsky and Hutch.

'Where's Steven?' I whispered

She looked at me interested and hesitantly answered 'Upstairs, getting something to eat. Why?'

'What is Red like? Like is he in a bad mood?'

'He has other moods?' She was serious.

'Has the school rang?'

'No…. why? What did you do?' She now had full attention on me.

'Nothing' I ran upstairs.

I spent the rest of the evening upstairs listening to records. It was almost 7 when I got the call from upstairs that dinner was ready. I took my place at the table next to Eric. Mrs. Forman had made Lasagna, which was my favorite. I kept to myself only talking when I was spoken to. I was enjoying my dinner too much.

Then the phone rang. My heart sank.

'Oh, Dammit! Who rings now? Its tea time!' Red got up to answer the phone in the kitchen. I took it as an opportunity to scoff as much lasagna in as possible. I couldn't hear what was being said in the kitchen but I just had a gut feeling it was Mr. Peterson. I was right.

'Well' Red came back into the dining room with the knowing look on his face. 'Lisa. Anything you want to tell us about your day at school?'

'That was Mr. Peterson huh?'

'Oh you bet your ass it was'

'Well before we take sides I think you should know he hates me and gets satisfaction out of making my life difficult.'

'Oh cut the crap!' Red wasn't happy. 'First you were late, then you were a smart mouth and then you had the nerve to hand in an anti establishment hippie song as an essay! The man was particularly upset with you writing he was as thick as a brick in capital letters!'

'I didn't say that! It was Pink Floyd, not Jethro Tull!' I had to defend myself. That part just wasn't true.

'What! Don't try and blame other kids, he said it was your handwriting. Now, go upstairs and I'll deal with you after dinner.' He picked up his fork and I knew it wasn't worth disputing. I looked to Steven for support but he shook his head at me. Mrs. Forman looked concerned and Eric tried to hide a smile. I went upstairs defeated.

I lay on my bed and awaited my condemnation. I didn't have to wait to long.

'Lisa! Get down here now!'

I sat on the couch and just took whatever he gave out. The whole lecture wouldn't have gone for much longer than 5 minutes but it seemed longer. I needed an attitude adjustment lately. I need to show some respect. I lack discipline. I need to know when to keep my smart mouth closed. Just the usual. Red tries to act like a real hard ass but he is a softie. He does have a soft spot for me. I promise.

It finished with me being told I wasn't leaving the house for 2 weeks except to go to school. Not too bad. I pretended to be really disappointed with myself and went upstairs. I put on a Pink Floyd record and thought of how angry Mr. Peterson would have been when he read my paper. Two weeks was totally worth it. It couldn't have been five minutes before there was an urgent knock on my door. I thought Red was back for another round, or even better to apologize for being to hard on me. Yeah, Right.

It was Steven. I knew what he wanted.

'Steven, I'm not in the mood' I whined

'Bad luck.' He sat next to me on the bed

'I don't wanna do this now, we'll do it another time' I stood up

'Since when do I have to make an appointment to talk to you?' he was annoyed.

'But it won't be a talk Steven, it will be a one sided lecture.' I drone

'Don't make me out to be like that, you know that's not the case. I'm your big brother, it's my job to keep you in check.' He was serious. 'Now sit back down'

I hesitated but he took his sunglasses off, I knew he meant business so I sat back down.

'I don't want to be one of those…. annoying adults that think they know what's best, because I hated them myself, when I was your age I hated being told what to do, …by anyone…. I don't want to be like that...I...' He seemed really uncomfortable. It was like a battle within himself between the 'Cool' Steven who he was and who would have laughed at my latest offense and the 'Responsible' Steven who he was trying really hard to be.

'It's just the Forman's don't need more stress at the moment. I don't either.' He paused, pulled a confused face and stood up. 'You know what? This is crap. Just pull your head in!' He turned to walk out the door. 'It was clever though' he said without turning around. I laughed silently. He had me worried for a minute there.


	3. Is anybody out there?

Authors Notes: Hey Guys! Thanks for reading, please review! This chapter was just basically a filler to get into the next. I do not own anything to do with that '70s show or Pink Floyd. (Although I wish I did.) And also thanks for the positive feedback guys! The Pink Floyd song titles go with the chapter, unfortunately I didn't post the first two chapters with their lyrics, but if you are at all interested; look em up! They are great songs.

Chapter 3 – Is anybody out there?

_Is there anybody out there?  
Is there anybody out there?  
Is there anybody out there?  
Is there anybody out there?_

Wow. Who knew days could go so slowly? This grounding has been in effect almost four days and I'm already going insane with boredom. I've got most of my English oral done though, which is good, as I really want to do well on it. It was almost the weekend and just my luck, there was going to be a party on the Saturday. If I was religious I would be sure God was against me. Hardly anyone throws parties in Point Place, even fewer throw parties that are worth going to. I haven't spoken to any of the group since Monday night, but I asked Michael Kelso on one of his daily visits and he said his brothers were both going and have said it's going to be huge. Great.

I have had the four most boring days ever. The tediousness of it all is making me question my actions and consider maybe not doing anything like it again because I couldn't bear to go through this again! Steven says that's the idea of a punishment, so I try to act as if I'm enjoying every minute. It's not like I haven't been grounded before, Lord knows I've been confined to the house more than the average person. But it just seems to be dragging on a whole lot longer than usual. Another thing about being 'grounded' by Red Forman; that means no TV, no phone, no friends no nothing. It's like being in prison, but what was my crime? Expressing myself? It's unjust I tell ya!

When I lived with my Mom and you did something wrong, it was the choice of getting hit or being grounded, no matter what you chose you usually got both. Or sometimes neither, it was almost like a game. Steven and I had played a lot of games back then, we turned anything into a competition. Like on the rare occasion that Mom was sweeping the floor, who ever could stir her up until she attacked them with the broom, won. He usually 'won' but I was clearly the real winner cause it was pretty funny to see him get assaulted with a broom. But, my favorite game we ever played we called 'Get Eddie the fat ugly biker pissed.' It was a pretty straightforward competition. Steven always won that one too and he has scars to prove it. Sure life wasn't as easy then but at least punishments were inconsistent.

Having nothing else to do, I've been spending a lot of time watching TV (What Red doesn't know, can't hurt him). Mainly Partridge Family reruns. Although it's against everything I believe in, David Cassidy is one hot dude! Yesterday afternoon Eric and I were watching the episode where the Partridges sing at the women's right concert. Eric claims he only watches it cause Susan Dey is a babe but I saw him singing along to 'I think I love you'. Not just singing but really getting into it. It was hilarious, poor guy; I'll never let him forget it. It was like the highlight of my week, which should really say more about me than 'Eric Partridge'. Steven gets home at the same time everyday and always makes fun of us for watching it and the 'Brady Bunch' back to back. He told us yesterday we were 'selling out by watching that crap'. I defensively fired back that he is the real sell out, 'look at your girlfriend'. I regretted saying it straight away. He stopped, turned around and looked at me angrily. I thought he was about to explode at me, but he did something even worse - shook his head and stormed away.

'That was a good burn but a tad harsh don't you think?' I hated when Eric was right.

'I didn't mean it like that, it came out wrong'. I felt bad.

'I thought you and Jackie were alright now anyway?' I got up and raced upstairs.

'We are, I was just kidding.' I said quietly to myself as I slammed my door. I was just really angry. At myself. I've been a bitch lately. I procrastinating for a while about apologizing to Steven for what I said but decided I should give him time to get over it first. Anyone that knows him knows that he eventually gets over everything, no matter how mad it originally made him. But I _was_ only joking. I didn't mean it. I don't have a problem with Jackie anymore. Sure I hated her guts for a while when they started dating but she has grown on me. She isn't as annoying and fake as I thought. It's almost a sensitive subject now, because I really caused their relationship a lot of turmoil. I took Steven's dating of Jackie pretty hard. I have never really liked any of the girls he has introduced me too, but this was different, this was serious. I hated Jackie with a passion, even before they went out. I guess I was hurt that he would date her even though I hated her. Maybe I was jealous. Who knows? Whatever it was I was a real bitch to her. If she called and left a message I would 'forget' about it on purpose, I would try and start fights between them all the time, I would try and expose the 'real' Jackie. I tried everything I could to try and make him come to his senses. It took me ages to trust he knew what he was doing. To accept the fact he really did love Jackie. But I have now, that's why I shouldn't have said what I did. I hit a raw nerve.

After about half an hour of regretting what I said I decided I should just apologize. But I was a tad scared about it. I find it really hard to say I'm sorry, its showing weakness, leaving yourself open to be hurt. I try not to do many things that I think require an apology. I made my way down the basement stairs and saw my brother lying on the couch, probably tired from working all day.

'Steven? You awake?' I whispered, almost praying he was sleeping so I could let myself off the hook. I stood behind the couch he was lying on.

'No, I'm not.' He was always a smart ass, but a spiteful one today.

'Steven, I wanna talk to you about what I said before' I paused slightly to see his reaction. Once I realized there wasn't going to be one, I continued. 'I didn't mean it, like I was joking, but it came out wrong. And I'm…. I'm really…sorry'.

Nothing. I got nothing in response. He didn't move a finger. I felt like crying. I got that lump in my throat that you get right before you cry. I hated leaving myself open to be hurt. I turned and walked toward the stairs.

'Hang on, come here.' I was relieved to be called back but by this stage was visibly upset. He sat up on the couch and motioned me to sit next to him, still looking very serious.

'Its ok' he smiled briefly 'I had a hard day and I just wasn't in the mood. I knew you didn't mean it.'

'Yeah, I really am sorry'.

'And hey, I'll be the first to admit Jackie can be a pain in the ass, but she has a lot of good qualities too.' He put his arm around me and brought me in for a quick hug before he let go and stood up to stretched.

'I might have a quick shower before dinner.' With that he headed upstairs.

I was relieved he wasn't mad at me. I hated it when we fought. I snuggled up into the basements old couch, which was still warm from him and waited to be called for tea.

Dinner that night was a holding place for interesting conversations. Donna, Eric's girlfriend and our next-door neighbor joined us for Mrs. Forman's famous tuna casserole. Red was in a really bad mood and was riding Eric about not doing something he was meant to do. Sometimes I felt sorry for Eric, but he never seemed too daunted by it. Basically everything was just like it is any other night, until talk turned to music and Donna mentioned a rumor about a Queen tour.

'Alright! They'll play Wisconsin? That's bad as!' I love Queen.

'Bad? Honey I thought you liked Queen? Isn't that the band with the "do the famdanjo?"' Everyone laughed at Mrs. Forman's 'Bohemian Rhapsody' impression.

'Yes that's them Mom, and bad, means good'. Eric smirked like he always did when he corrected someone.

'Well that's just ridiculous, why do you kids have to change the meanings of words all the time! Why would bad mean good? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.' Red always has to bring down the excitement, like he is allergic to it or something.

'That is so cool! I can't wait.' I now had something to look forward too.

'You're not going, a Rock concert in no place for a 15 year old impressionable girl.'

Not in the mood to argue I just shut up and picked at my dinner.

'Well when it is announced for certain and the date gets closer, I'm sure we will come to some sort of agreement on it.' I loved Mrs. Forman.

'And Red, Lisa is a lot of things, but impressionable isn't one of them' Steven stated matter of factly as he winked at me.

'Oh Steven, I almost forgot, a man rang for you today, I took a message, Brendan Phillips?' Mrs. Forman looked even more curious than me.

'Really? Wow! That's weird.'

'Who's that?' I was intrigued by my brother's response, which as usual gave nothing away.

'Oh just one of Mom's old boyfriends, the only one I ever liked.' He smiled at the thought. 'I'll have to give him a call.'

'I don't remember him Steven, who was he? Which one?'

'Yeah you were probably too young to remember him, he was a great guy. I was actually sad when he left.'

'How old was I when he left?' I don't know why I was interested. But it was weird. I felt nervous, anything from the past made me feel nervous.

'Well he was friends with Mom ever since I can remember, he left for a while when Bud came back which was when you were just a baby, then when Bud left again two years later, he came back on the scene. I think I was around nine the last time I saw him'. The thought made him smile, which scared me even more.

'Why is he calling you?' I demanded accusingly.

'No idea, maybe just to see how we're going.' He shrugged it off like I was the weird one for asking.

There was an awkward silence around the table while everyone seemed to try to understand what was going on. Everyone but Steven, who seemed perfectly happy with the situation.

I had an uneasy feeling about the whole thing. An uneasy feeling that I couldn't seem to escape. What did this guy want? After all these years? I didn't like the idea of anyone from the past. I was perfectly happy with what I had. For the first time in my life I felt secure, I knew the Forman's would be there everyday when I got home from school, I knew I would have something to eat when I was hungry, somebody to talk to when I needed to talk. I was safe and happy. I didn't want some loser my Mom knew to come and wreck things for me, me or Steven. I had finally left the past behind, where it belonged and now a piece of it was coming back to me. No matter how small it may have seemed, it made me feel uneasy.

I couldn't sleep that night, the thought of my Mom and one her boyfriends coming back and deciding they wanted me back made me feel sick to my stomach. No matter how much I told myself it wouldn't happen and not to flatter myself, as my Mom didn't care about me, I still couldn't get the thought out of my mind. Knowing I wouldn't be able to go to sleep until I was reassured, I went to the only man for the job. Steven.

I crept down the basement stairs to discover my brother and his girlfriend making out quite passionately on the couch. I was so grateful I didn't wait a minute longer, who knows what I might of witnessed. I coughed loudly to warn them of my presence. Which made Jackie jumped off Steven like she saw his shirt had a Wal-Mart tag. I laughed.

'Lisa? What are you doing?' Steven acted innocent while I sat between them on the couch.

'I couldn't sleep.' I made myself comfortable.

'And? Do you want me to sing you a lullaby or something?' He was annoyed because I was cutting into his 'loving time'. As I had been told many times before.

'Steven! Your sister obviously has something she wants to talk about.' The way Jackie spoke to my brother sometimes made me laugh.

'Yeah Steven!' I couldn't help but milk it.

'Well then what is it? You've been acting weird all night.'

'I have not.' I probably had.

'Tell me what's stopping you from sleeping! I'm not missing out on what I am missing out on right now so I can argue with you over you being weird.' He was so impatient.

'That thing at dinner really freaked me out. That guy calling you, Mom's ex boyfriend. I don't like it.' I was a little embarrassed to be admitting I was worried about something so stupid. I just needed reassurance that it was something stupid.

'Why are you worried about that?' He frowned 'I don't get it.'

'Maybe he wants to come back into our lives, I don't know. I don't want things to change.' I sounded like an idiot.

'Lisa, Lisa…Look at me for a minute' he pulled up my chin until our eyes met. 'As long as I'm around, you have nothing to worry about, got it?'

'Ok.' I smiled while Jackie cooed somewhere in the background.

'Now get to bed and the next time you cut into my loving time over something so stupid, I'll kick your ass.' I turned to leave.

'Steven, don't tell her it was stupid...' Jackie started but I cut her off.

'Nah, Its exactly what I needed to hear.' I ran up the stairs and then slowly crept back into my room. I climbed into bed but something was still missing. I knew exactly what it was. I searched my chest of draws until I found my stuffed rabbit, bunny. Who I had always had and who helped me feel protected. I climbed into bed with bunny under my arm and fell soundly asleep.


End file.
